


Lost Machines

by PurpleBurstofPaperBirds



Category: Space Emperor
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other, glumshoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBurstofPaperBirds/pseuds/PurpleBurstofPaperBirds
Summary: Coffee was what once sustained the dashing rogue Iden Mudarra. That is, until his home planet was destroyed. Now he's on a quest for vengeance, and (hopefully) the perfect coffee maker.





	Lost Machines

It had been 427 days since he'd last had a sip of the stuff. In deep cover as a water smuggler, in the courts of the very emperor who had obliterated his home, Iden Mudarra spent his nights dreaming of coffee. 

The coffeemakers of Lutoya were unmatched in quality. They had once been exported to the furthest fringes of the universe for their precision engineering and superior craftsmanship. Of course, he was mourning the loss of much more than the coffee makers. He had lost everything he had ever held dear. But Iden found that in the quiet moments of the morning, or on late nights when there was no sleep to be had, the things that found their way back into his mind were the things he had once encountered daily. Including coffee. It was strange to mourn something that existed everywhere. He had found himself evaluating every coffeemaker he encountered since losing his home, wondering--could this be a trace of his past? He had yet to find one on his quest, as it had taken him to the less savory portions of the galaxy thus far.

He hoped when the whole gig was over--when the Emperor was dead, when his need for closure had been somewhat sated--he could find a quiet place and get some semblance of the old customs back. He knew this was a fool's dream, and he could never escape the wrath of the empire after dispatching its figurehead. Even so, he knew that if he could have any piece of Lutoya back, it would most likely be a coffeemaker. That quiet hope was enough for the moment.


End file.
